Various stress relieving techniques have been employed in the past and stress relief of springs has been accomplished through electrical resistance heating. In the latter instance, the springs have been relieved while still attached to a spring coiler and prior to cut-off operation. That is, an electrode is engaged with a forward end coil of a spring and part of the spring coiler is employed as an opposite electrode. Such devices have not been wholly satisfactory in production operations.